


Autumn Kisses

by vix_spes



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-09
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2018-05-01 03:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5190344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he has a horrendous morning at work thanks to his father, Arthur decides to take the rest of the day off work and go to meet his boyfriend at his work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Kisses

Arthur turned off his computer, shoved some files in his briefcase and told his PA that he was leaving early. He didn't have any more meetings that afternoon and what work he still had to do he could easily do at home. Anything that got him away from his father was a good thing as far as he was concerned. There had been a board meeting that morning along with along with a swanky lunch and Arthur had spent the whole thing wanting to yell at his father or preferably strangle him. As he pulled his car out of the underground car-park he glanced at the clock on the dashboard and smiled; Merlin would be finishing in about half an hour. If the traffic was good then Arthur could be there in time to pick him up.

  
When he pulled up at the school where Merlin worked he was just early enough to grab a parking space before all of the mothers started arriving to pick up their children although there were already some that were pretty keen (and sending Arthur appreciative glances). He walked up the drive towards the school, a bit envious of the fact that Merlin had been able to go into a career that he loved wholeheartedly rather than Arthur who hadn't really been given a choice; he was simply expected to follow in his father's footsteps and join the family business. That being said, Arthur knew that there was no way that he would be able to cope with the little brats that Merlin taught. Of all the school ages that he could teach, he just had to pick reception; the little four year olds who didn't have proper subject lessons.  
  
Despite the fact that it was only late-September, there was a definite chill in the air signalling that autumn had definitely arrived and that winter was on its way, making Arthur incredibly glad that he had picked his coat up out of the car as he wrapped it further around himself. As he neared the school, he could hear a familiar laugh and stretched up slightly so that he could see over the hedge and into the little field at the back of the infant school. As he had expected, there was Merlin wrapped up in his peacoat surrounded by the little hellions that he called his students. Merlin was obviously conducting a nature lesson or a science lesson as the children ran around finding different leaves and bringing them back for an explanation. As the time for the school bell to ring neared, the "lesson" descended into playtime and the air was filled with childish shouts and shrieks of laughter. Arthur was joined by several other parents as the children ran around playing tag and throwing handfuls of leaves at each other and Merlin in the process. While the assorted parents were chatting among themselves as they watched their various offspring, Arthur only had eyes for Merlin.  
  
Stood laughing in the middle of the children with his cheeks red from the wind, his eyes sparkling and dusted with leaves from head to toe, Merlin looked like he was barely out of his teens. He never needed reminding why he loved Merlin but Arthur was overwhelmed by the desire to kiss Merlin. The only thing stopping him was the fact that they would have an audience and an impressionable one at that. To his delight, the bell rang and Merlin was mobbed by the whole class, staggering backwards by the sheer weight of little bodies wanting a goodbye from their beloved Mr Emrys. As the children flew inside to the cloakroom before re-emerging with their bags and lunchboxes. As soon as the majority of children had left, Arthur walked into the playground and over to where Merlin was piling his teaching materials into a red plastic box, oblivious to the leaves that clung to his hair and shoulders. The second that Merlin prepared to lift the box and stand up, Arthur pressed in close with his knees pressing against Merlin's upper back. Of course, Merlin startled like a frightened rabbit and Arthur had to grab for him to stop him from falling over. Seeing as Merlin was involved, his attempts failed dramatically with Arthur knocking the wind out of Merlin and ending with them both lying on the leaf-strewn ground.  
  
"Arthur!" Merlin's face lit up and, now that they didn't have an audience, Arthur didn't see the point in resisting.  
  
He leant in and kissed Merlin's smiling mouth, spearing a hand through Merlin's hair as the other man responded. Arthur grumbled as Merlin pulled back far too quickly for his liking.  
  
"I'm still at school Arthur; there could still be children around." He kissed away Arthur's pout. "But if you're skiving off work for the afternoon you can take me home and kiss me all you want."  
  
Merlin's laugh rang around the field as Arthur picked up the box of teaching materials in one hand and grasped Merlin's wrist in the other, dragging him back towards the school. Arthur may be a senior director of The Pendragon Corporation but when it came to Merlin, he had as much patience and self-control as one of Merlin's four year olds. As Arthur wrapped an arm around Merlin's waist, tugging him close into his side as he walked them to the car, Merlin couldn't really bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would prefer to comment on LJ, you can do so [here](http://vix-spes.livejournal.com/69620.html)


End file.
